Yumi Yoshimura
Yumi is the second member with Ami Onuki and the main protagonist of the series. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Appearance She dresses in a rock style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull on it, a black miniskirt, and black knee high boots. She lived with her mother, her father and her older sister. When she is competing with villains, Yumi magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a dark purple tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For night time, Yumi wears a black or a white sleeved nightgown with a skull in the middle. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robo-Pop," but in "Surf's Up" and til the rest of the series Yumi now wears a purple string bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear in "Movie Madness", Yumi wears a black glittery glamorous dress with the same studded choker from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. As a magician assistant, she wore a pink hairband, a gold necklace, a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback of "Super Zero", she wore a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had her hair being more purplish-toned and lighter, a dark magenta shirt with the skull having a green outline, slightly darker skin, freckles, a gray-cyan glove (on her right hand), spiked bracelet (on her left hand) and spiked collar, light bluish-purple socks and boots with shades of purple. She also had square-framed sunglasses on her hair in some shots. Ultimate Story Yumi made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. She and her band partner, Ami, have actually known Fox from a few years back. When she and Yumi were performing at a concert at that time, Fox and his team have saved them and the concert-goers from a terrorist attack brought on by the terrorist group, the HAAC Clan. Both girls were so grateful that they offered him and his team VIP passes to all of their concerts. They have been wanting to see Fox again ever since and are always happy whenever they could. However, Ami was more excited to see him again than Yumi. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:The Helper Squad Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Partner Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Singing Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Musicians Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Singers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey DeLisle Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:DigiDestined Category:Masculine Girl Category:Kid Heroes Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Sound Users